Into Darkness
by bucktooth22
Summary: Elena calls Damon for help. Dalena ONESHOT FLUFF


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

Damon loved Elena from the moment he first saw her with Stephan. She was the image of Katherine. Then he actually met her and he fell in love. She was the spitting image of Katherine but she was sweet and funny and smart and caring. She had a heart, she felt things deeper than most did and that was what made her and Katherine different. Katherine was an emotionless soul sucking leach. Elena though, she was sweet and caring. She was sweeter than honey, sharper than a tack, and more loyal than a dog. Despite everything she'd been put through she was still there for the brothers. But now Stephan was gone and so was everyone else. Off doing things and Elena was left at home. Alone. So when his phone buzzed and he saw it was her he answered. She sounded...worried. "Why hello Elena. Did you miss me already?" He purred in a condescending voice.

"Can you come over?" She asked nervously.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked; face hardening as he prepared to kill anyone and anything.

"I'll tell you when you get here." She responded before the phone clicked off.

"Hi Damon. How are you?" He asked in mockery of her voice. "Take me." He added dramatically moaning as he put the back of his hand over his eyes in his best 'swoon.' He laughed but was at her house in a matter of seconds. He grumbled about how she didn't even say goodbye before hanging up on him. Rude! The manners on kids these days. But her voice sounded really nervous. Maybe it was a trap. Maybe he shouldn't use the front door. He went to her bedroom window and saw that the room was completely dark but the window was open. He was inside in a blur of handsome features.

"Damon?" Whispered Elena's timid voice from the darkness.

"Yes?" Damon whispered back. "You called." He added.

"Yeah." She said.

"Why did you call?" Damon asked after a long silence.

"My light broke." She said.

"So? It's night time. It's supposed to be dark." He said casually.

"My nightlight." She said as if hating herself for the words.

"Your what?" He asked incredulously.

"I've never told anyone this. Not even Stephan but I'm scared of the dark. It's okay if I'm not alone but..." She trailed off.

"So you want me to fix your nightlight?" He asked. It was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever said.

"Or...you could just...stay the night." She offered. Damon felt stars explode in his vision. Was Elena offering what he thought she was?

"As in...?" Damon asked carefully. He was really trying not to get his hopes up.

"Well the bed is big enough for two but just don't...like...rape me or anything while I'm sleeping. Or bite me." She added as an afterthought.

"I'd never." He sounded offended. Honestly offended, at the thought that he would ever, could ever do anything to hurt Elena. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get my pajamas." Damon sighed as if he'd been defeated.

"Wait." Elena said urgently. Damon paused. "Please don't leave me." She sounded terrified, her voice was wavering.

"I'll be right back." Damon said as if she were being silly. "You won't even know I'm gone." He added.

"I'm scared." She murmured in a small voice.

"Elena, I would never let anything happen to you." Damon said to the darkness. He shut his eyes tightly, not that there was much difference. "I guess I could just borrow something of Jeremy's to sleep in for the night." Damon signed.

"Thank you." Elena said genuinely. Damon slipped into Jeremy's room, wondering why Elena didn't stay in here seeing as Jeremy wasn't home and he had a working lamp. He rummaged through Jeremy's things until he found a pair of pajama pants he went back to Elena's room and changed in the darkness, leaving his clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. He slipped into bed and felt Elena slip in next to him.

"Elena?" Damon asked as she cuddled up close to him.

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"Why didn't you go to Jeremy's room?" He asked.

"I guess you're just my go to guy when I get scared. I know you'll take care of me." She responded.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because you love me." Elena said quietly.

"And do you...reciprocate?" Damon pressed.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"More than you love Stephan?" He asked.

"I love you both in different ways." She smiled.

"Huh?" Damon asked.

"Well I love Stephan because he's dependable and sweet but I love you because you're unpredictable and protective. He's more laid back and romantic while you're more rambunctious and even though you pretend you don't have emotions you do. I see it every time you look at me or Stephan. You love hard." She smiled right before she cuddled closer and fell asleep. Did he? Did he love hard? He certainly was unpredictable, rambunctious and protective but did he really love hard? He loved his brother and would do anything for him. He loved Elena and would do anything for her. So he supposed he did 'love hard' but wasn't that was love was? The willingness to sacrifice yourself for another? Would Elena or Stephan do that for him? Elena would without a second thought because that's just how she was but would Stephan? Damon pushed the thoughts away and cuddled down with Elena and fell asleep in the most perfect way he could imagine. Elena as his little spoon. Had he died and gone to heaven? Certainly not where Damon was going. At least not while Elena needed someone to take care of her. He would always be there for Elena. No matter what. Because she'd do the same for him and if that wasn't love he didn't know what was.


End file.
